The Son of Styx - Chapter Nineteen
''Aaron POV'' I leapt from the couch and caught Sara as she collapsed on the floor, i held her in my arms, she was growing palel and she was hyperventilating. I placed her on the bed and put my hand to her forehead, she was hot. "Is she ok?" Dustin asked, getting up from the couch "I dunno...she's red hot and her hearts beating like a drum...something must have happened" "What? what happened?! We're the only people in the room" I looked around the room, to make sure we were alone, i then slipped my hand down my back pocket and pulled out a silver metal tube, a engraving in Greek named it "''Seraph" '' "Uh....Aaron...what are you doing?" Dustin asked, eyeing the metal tube "Figuring out what happened" I then flicked the metal tube and suddenly a blade popped out of the tube, its rim transformed into a leather handle and the arm length dagger's blade glowed an eerie yellow, Dustin stared at it. "Um...." "Its a energy detector, it picks up any unidentified magical energy and it glows...from what it looks like whatever was in here was huge, i mean like greek god huge" Dustin looked around, suddenly nervous "A greek god made Sara like this?" "Thats what i guess, its too powerful to be a monster" Dustin sighed "But who would do this to Sara? who would knock her out?" "Oh i got an idea of who....Hades, you miserable bastard" I said, gripping the glowing dagger tightly. "Well we can't just leave Sara on the floor!" Dustin stepped forward and lifted Sara off the ground, it surprised me because looking at Dustin you wouldn't think he was that strong, being skinny but he held her in his arms with ease and placed her on the bed, wrapping the bed sheets around her. "Calm down Dustin, she'll be fine" I say, putting my hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off "Fine?! Hades is messing with her head! You call that fine?!" "Whats wrong? you've never acted like this before so why now?" He glared at me, he clenched his dragon tooth locket tightly, as if he wanted to impale me with it when it transformed into a spear. "Because the girl i love is hurt all because of you and your stupid rivalry with Hades!" I stared at him in shock, i thought he and Sara were friends...but it seemed i was wrong, he cared for her more then a friend. "Its not my fault this happened..." "Of course it is!" he shouted on "He wouldn't have even taken a glancing look at us if you hadn't picked us! your a bad luck magnet Aaron! you are and always will be!" I clenched my fist, craving to punch Dustin in the face. "Well then why did you join then?!" "Because of Sara! She fell in love with you!" He stood up, his spear in his hand "You...why did she even pick you! your just some guy who had bad luck with his mom and ended up a freaking slave to a dead guy!" I knocked the spear out of his hand and kicked him in the chest, he crashed threw the wooden table, sending the map and the pizza they had for dinner on the floor. "Well then don't bother following me" I grabbed my jacket and sword and walked out the door, not looking back as tears welled up in my eyes. Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page Category:Luke 12346